Demons, Friends, and History
by FlarrowverseFan123
Summary: The Return of Hawkgirl, Nate/Ray friendship in the future, Zari/Kendra friendship, and more alongside fighting demons.


The Legends back on the ship after Constantine warning, featuring the return of Kendra in the first episode directly.. (I'm not going to include Constantine here, Wally is with the Team Flash, and as you know Amaya already left.)

Sara: Alright so we are a bit shortlisted but that doesn't mean we can't work together. Constantine warned us about demons escaping time prisons, he went off to work with Gary but that doesn't mean we can't do something either. Gideon, please pull out the Fugitive map.

Zari: Already so over here is every demon that has escaped its time prison ever since we freed Mallus.

Ray: There's one in Ancient Egypt.

Nate: Not time for a history lesson Ray.

Mick: I love gold let's go.

Sara: Alright everyone suit up, because we are going to Egypt!

Sara, Zari, Ray, Nate, and Mick head to Ancient Egypt and after almost losing to a demon, out of no where emerges a Hawk which murdered the demon easily with her weapon.

Ray: Kendra?

Kendra: My name is Chay-Ara, wife of Prince Khufu. Who are all of you?

Sara: Look we know you but not this you, we're from the future.

Kendra: How is this possible?

Zari: Hey, my name is Zari I'm actually 20% Egyptian...

Zari talks to Kendra in Arabic explaining the situation and Kendra agrees to let them know how to defeat demons.

Sara, Zari, Ray, Nate, and Mick head back to the Waverider.

Sara: Looks like we need Kendra but we can't take her without altering the timeline.

Ray: What about our Kendra? From after we defeated Savage.

Zari looks to Mick: "Any idea who they're talking about?"

Mick: Some wizard with rocks trying to change time in his image.

Zari: Purple headed glove guy?

Mick: Human, immortal ever since Ancient Egypt.

Sara: Okay quit the chit chat, we're going to May 2016 to recruit our Kendra back on. Zari and Nate I'll need you to wait here.

***Sara, Mick, and Ray approach Kendra

Kendra: Sara, Mick, Ray what are you doing here? It's been a week since you guys left.

Sara: Yeah well it's been two years for us, listen we need your help.

Kendra: Savage isn't back is he.

Sara: No, it's demons.

Kendra suddenly remembers meeting Zari in Ancient Egypt.

Kendra: Your Egyptian friend, she's nice.

Sara: You remember? That's nice, so would you like to help us?

Kendra: Alright, just drop me off the same point in time once this is all over or Carter is going to be real confused.

Sara chuckles.

Back in the Waverider (before team arrives back)

Zari: What are you up to.

Nate: Nothing just watch the comms.

Zari: Nate you know what I mean. I miss Amaya too. Well not the same reason but she was my first real friend ever since I've been on the run in 2042.

Nate: She was so perfect. I loved her so much.

Zari: If anything it's kind of my fault that you're feeling this way. When I was stuck in the time loop, you two were crazy about each other.

Nate: What do you mean?

Zari: Look at it this way. When you dropped off Amaya, you didn't drop her off knowing her village will get destroyed and all that. No you dropped her off to a better unpredictable future where she lives and her granddaughters both grow in peace and grow up to share the Vixen mantle both alive and well. You did that and you gave her the best gift anyone can ever give.

Nate: What's that?

Zari: It's hope. The same way she gave me hope for 2042, you gave her hope for her village and now I'm telling you, one day you will meet a wonderful woman. Trust me the last thing Amaya wants would be for you to sit around mourning, she loved you for a reason because well I have no idea but you're a great hilarious historian, in the time loop you were the only one who was there for me. We like Legend Nate, don't keep him away from us.

Nate: Thank you.

***Sara, Ray, Kendra, and Mick enter.

Sara: Welcome back to the waverider Kendra.

Kendra greets Nate and Zari.

Kendra: Was it centuries for you too or last week?

Zari: An hour ago, we were waiting for you for an hour.

Kendra: Good to see you Zari.

***Zari and Kendra hug.

Over the next few months- Zari, Sara, Kendra, Ray, Nate, and Mick work together to combat demons throughout time.

(As you can see, I implied a Zari and Kendra friendship to replace Zari/Amaya, since Kendra is with Carter I don't think I need to make her and Ray be a thing again. Please leave a review and any suggestions you have, I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow!)


End file.
